ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements
Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements is a 2020 film based of the LEGO theme Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. ''It is a sequel to 2018's Ninjago and will be released on July 8th, 2018. Cast * Zane Julien (Chris Evans) is the white ninja of ice and is now a silver-colored robot. * Kai Smith (Chris Pratt) is the red ninja of fire and is now a professional wrestler. * Jay Walker (Jeremy Renner) is the blue ninja of lightning and is now a game show host. * Lloyd Garmadon (Liam Hemsworth) is the green ninja of power trying to find a new ninja. * Cole Brimstone (Mark Ruffalo) is the black ninja of earth and is now a lumberjack. * Nya Smith (Felicity Jones) is Kai's sister and is now a water ninja. * Sensei Garmadon (Michael Douglas) is Lloyd's father and Chen's old student. * Pixel Reeves (Jennifer Lawrence) is Zane's girlfriend and a captive of Chen. * Skylor Chen (Elizabeth Olsen) is Chen's sister and Kai's crush. * Master Chen (Robert Downey Jr.) is an Anacondrai worshiper trying to bring them back. * Clouse (Morgan Freeman) is Chen's second-in-command and Garmadon's rival. * Griffin Turner (Paul Rudd) is the master of speed. * Shade (Jamie Foxx) is the master of shadow * Karloff (Bobby Cannavale) is the master of metal. * Neuro (Brad Pitt) is the master of the mind * Misako (Marisa Tomei) is Garmadon's wife and Lloyd's mother. * Sensei Wu (Corey Stoll) is Lloyd's uncle and the ninja's teacher. * Kapau (Scoot McNairy) is one of Chen's servants. * Chope (Ezra Miller) is another one of Chen's servants * Zugu (Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson) is Chen's Chief of Military * Eyezor (Devin Bostick) is one of the fiercest Anacondrai warriors * Devin Bostick also returns as Cyrus Borg, while Michael Fassbender returns as Dareth. Vincent Tong and Brent Miller return as Kruncha and Nuckal. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson also returns to play General Cryptor, as well. Also, Mark Oliver returns to voice Pythor. Ray Fisher plays Young Clouse. Plot There are nindroids patrolling in the jungle, like they are trying to guard something. Lloyd Garmadon attacks them and falls through the ground into a tunnel, where he dodges lasers and more nindroids. He suddenly arrives at a museum, where he tries to grab a golden armor. But, the armor vanishes and Lloyd climbs down from the tunnel. Cyrus Borg and Wu show up and ask where the other ninja are. Lloyd says they had other plans. Kai is now a professional wrestler, and he is fighting Kruncha. As soon as Kruncha gets in there, Kai does spinjitzu and splits Kruncha into bones. He goes to get a drink, when Lloyd show up out of nowhere and asks him to meet him at Chen's diner. Kai says he might, and Lloyd leaves. Jay is a game show host now. The game he hosts has rules like, if you lose, you fall in a pit of water. The contestant comes out and he asks for her name. She tells him and she starts to race. She loses, and she gets dunked in the water. Jay goes into his dressing room, where Lloyd comes out of an air vent and asks him to meet him at Chen's diner. Jay says he might, and Lloyd leaves. Cole is a lumberjack and he is chopping branches off trees. Lloyd shows up out of nowhere and asks him to meet him at Chen's diner. Cole says he might. Suddenly, one of the tree trunks Cole's crew is collecting rolls of the truck and Cole must use his super-strength to stop it. Meanwhile, Zane is sitting in a prison cell and he doesn't know where he is or anything about himself. He hears a familiar voice saying that his friends will come to save him soon. He realizes that it is Pixel Reeves and he starts to escape from the cell. He frees Pixel and starts to run down a hall, where he starts to realize everything about himself. When he tries to use his ice power, he discovers it has been taken. Suddenly, a girl comes up behind them and knocks them asleep. Meanwhile, at Chen's diner, the ninja get food and talk about getting a new ninja. Kai gets mad and says that Zane can't get replaced and that there's no team without him. They are interrupted by a waitress who gives them fortune cookies. The cookies have invitations to a tournament on an island far away and it says that Zane's alive. Lloyd goes to get his packed stuff and tells Garmadon that he's going fishing. Garmadon gets suspicious when Lloyd leaves his fishing pole behind and there is a Chen's diner leftover box. The ninja board a ship when Garmadon shows up. Clouse, the person driving the ship, tells Garmadon there is no room. He kicks a person off and he gets on. Clouse takes the boat to Chen's island after he calls Chen to tell him Garmadon is back. Meanwhile, we see Zane in a prison cell again. He discovers that his chains are too hard to break. Chen storms in and starts to attack Zane, accusing him of telling Garmadon his friends were invited. Zane escapes, freeing Pixel and running down a hall away from Chen, but Eyezor attacks Zane, but Zane activates explosive shurikens and runs through a tunnel to the front of Chen's island, where he unleashes a dragon and causes the island to separate. In Chen's island mansion, Kai is fighting Karloff and barely gets a Jade Blade by unscrewing Karloff's metal gloves. Jay accidentally falls through a trap door and discovers a ceremony taking Karloff's power away. Chen figures out and assigns a fight between Jay and Cole. During the fight, they start to fight over Nya, and Jay beats Cole, taking Cole's power away. Zane escapes and hides in Kai's room. Kai comes in, discovers Zane, and tells the ninja. Chen announces for all of them to come to the main room. He puts handcuffs on all of them and takes them to his temple. He conducts a spell cloning Kapau, Chope, Eyezor, and Zugu 20 times each. He then conducts a spell turning them all into Anacondrai. He then takes the boat to Ninjago and leaves the ninja and the elemental masters stranded on the island. It is then that Zane reveals his elemental dragon power. The masters all make dragons and escape the island. The masters gather all of the allies they can find and meet Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. They then attack the army but discover they can't defeat them. Garmadon then brings the original anacondrai back by sacrificing his own life, cursing Chen's army and freeing Ninjago. In a post-credits scene, the ninja are celebrating his life. A ghost pops up out of nowhere and says "Morro" bringing a hint to the next film, ''Ninjago: Possession Changes From TV Show * Zane is not titanium, but a human-looking robot with a white suit * Pixal is now Pixel Reeves * Clouse is black. * Skylor is Chen's brother Sequels, Prequels, and Spinoffs Spinoffs * A Day In The Life of Zane (about Zane before he became a ninja) * The Inventor (about Jay before he became a ninja) * The Blacksmith (about Kai before he became a ninja) * Category:Ninjago Category:Fardin-101 movies Category:Live-Action films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Films Category:Movies